


It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Fuck This

by bookishascanbe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I hope you like it, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS LEAH, fluff thats it, goshikis seatbelt thing is a thing i do that my friends have pointed out, i really forgot to post this rip me, its a kind of comfort thing espec if you grew up with a mom who drives like mine does, on jah this is just, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe
Summary: Christmas shopping is always an adventure.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Fuck This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS LEAH ILY SM AAAAA I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!

_ Dear gods _ , Kenjirou thought, watching through the passenger window as Goshiki tripped running out of his house.

Catching himself, Goshiki grinned and waved wildly at Kenjirou.  _ Dear gods _ , he thought again, with more emphasis.

Goshiki flung the car door open before Kenjirou could go through with locking the doors and driving away. As he slid into the car, puffy jacket crinkling, he was already talking. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you agreed to come, Shirabu-san!”

“Yeah, neither can I,” he muttered, waiting until Goshiki buckled his seatbelt before pulling out of the driveway. “Where are we going, again?”

“The mall!” Goshiki cheered, tightening his fingers around the seatbelt, and pulling it tighter.

Kenjirou made his way to the main street, glancing over when Goshiki went quiet. “You’re not talking,” he said, mildly concerned (though he’d rather eat a lightbulb than admit to it). 

Goshiki jumped a little, looking over. “Oh, I just remember you like to drive in silence.”

Kenjirou hummed. “When Tendou’s in the car, yeah. No one wants to listen to him yapping constantly. You don’t really expect me to respond.”

He caught Goshiki’s cheeks turning red from the corner of his eye as he changed lanes, and raised his eyebrow.  _ Weird _ , he thought. 

“Oh. Then I guess I can tell you about what my mom did this morning! My dad was so mad.”

Kenjirou listened as Goshiki rattled on about his mom breaking their breakfast plate set, overcooking the pancakes, and dropping two glasses. As he shifted to other topics, Kenjirou found he was perfectly content to listen. 

He pulled into a parking spot at the mall, hissing at Goshiki to wait until the car was stopped to unbuckle. Goshiki was out of the car, waiting impatiently by the trunk of the car for Kenjirou to get out. 

He took his sweet time, tucking into his winter coat and making sure he had everything before getting out of the car and triple looking the doors.

Goshiki was practically bouncing as he watched Kenjirou come around the car. “Shirabu-san, it’s cold! Why do you take so long to get out of the car?”

Kenjirou dropped his keys in his pocket, zipping it up. “I’ve gotta check things, Goshiki.”

Goshiki puted, keeping pace-just barely- with Kenjirou’s lazy stroll. He started back on the topic he’d been on in the car, something about his aunt’s peach cream pie that she was withholding from their Christmas dinner until… something happened. Kenjirou couldn’t quite remember what.

They spent most of their time in the mall like that, Goshiki chattering away and approving or disapproving things Kenjirou handed him until they made their way around to the trees and started picking ornaments.

“And Aunt Martha told me it wasn’t good to like boys but I told her none of my friends cared, so why should she?”

“Aunt Martha sounds like a scoop of peaches and cream,” Kenjirou muttered, turning some tinsel over in his fingers. 

Goshiki went quiet, and Kenjirou turned and dropped the tinsel, vaguely concerned He was met with Goshiki staring at him blankly, and then he broke into a blinding grin, and Kenjirou felt his heart skip.

_ Oh, no _ , he thought, trying to convince himself that the pounding of his heart was a surge of panic, not a sudden realization of  _ oh fuck me, I like Goshiki _ , he thought desparately, still paralyzed by that blinding smile. 

_ Oh hell, _ he thought, as Goshiki’s smile dimmed,  _ I’m gonna kiss him _ . 

“Shirabu-san?”

“Go-Tsutomu,” he paused, glancing up at the all too convenient mistletoe hanging over Goshiki’s head. He pointed up, and Goshiki leaned his head back eyes widening and cheeks flushing. 

_ Fuck, he’s cute _ , Kenjirou’s mind screamed, and stepped closer, so when Goshiki tilted his head back down, Kenjirou was right there.

Before he could say or do anything, Goshiki grabbed his face in his - _ ew sweaty _ \- hands, and crushed their mouths together. It was a little rough, and Kenjirou pulled away to whisper, “softer,” before pulling Goshiki back into the kiss. 

“Oh, gods dammit, ‘Toshi, I owe you $5 now! I thought Kenji-kun was gonna be a little bitch.”

Kenjirou jerked away from Goshiki, already turning to cuss Tendou out when Goshiki grabbed his hand, yanked him against his chest, said, “We’ll see you at practice, Tendou-san,” and bolted, pulling Kenjirou behind him, fingers still intertwined as they came up to his car.

Kenjirou panted for a second, clinging to Goshiki’s arm as he cackled with laughter. 

“Oh, shut up, you buffoon,” Kenjirou snapped when he could breathe again.

“Sorry, Shirabu-san, that was just so much fun. Hey, does this mean we’re dating now? I’d like to be. I like you a lot, Shirabu-san.”

“Kenjirou,” he murmured, squeezing Go-Tsutomu’s hand tighter. “We can be.”

Tsutomu beamed at him again. “Okay, Kenjirou. Can I kiss you again?”

“No. I’ll kiss you,” he said, and he did, threading his other hand into Tsutomu’s hair. 

He could’ve sworn it started to snow, but he was too distracted to really care. 


End file.
